Battosai no sakura
by Zaoldyeck-81
Summary: ke es este sentimiento ke me quema por dentro...tengo miedo...miedo de perderlos, pero se ke eso es inevitable, esta es mi batalla!, luchare...aunke eso signifique ke deba aprender a amar ITASASUSAKU!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

- 

-

-

-

HOLA!!!!!!! aki con un fics ITASAKUSASU! aunke les digo VOTEN! para kien se kedara con sakura la mas asesina despiadada de todas! muhaahha ya en fin en este fics las peleas son como bleach o samurai X mas conocido como ruroni kenshin, en fin a ki la introduccion!

**DEJEN REVIEWS CON EL VOTO DE KIEN KIERES KE SE KEDE CON LA PELIROSA DE TODOS**

**_A: SASUKE UCHIHAAAA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_B: ATASHIIIIII-KUN!!!!!_**

**_C: KE SE MUERAN LOS DOS ¬¬UUU_**

**_D: KE LOS DOS SEAN MIOSSSSSSSSSSS! ¬_**

* * *

**BATTOSAI NO SAKURA**

_**::::::::::::::::::introducion a la accion::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Era un hermoso día en Konoha High School un internado para chicos con distintos talentos, aunque…….DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA LA MUSICA AMBIENTAL?!!!...empezó a sonar la música ejem!¬¬ Bueno como iba contando Konoha High School, un instituto antiguo y respetado solo sobrepasado por la "academia de detectives del shisengumi" una famosa academia de Tokio liderada por el profesor kyu y el Dr.kenshin himura, con el propósito de encontrar a los mejores detectives y también como decía la gente los mejores asesinos del gobierno. Pero volviendo a donde empezamos, tras una sospechosa desaparición del director de Konoha High School Sarutobi o más conocido como el sandaime, el internado fue tomado por el mas serpentino de los profesores llamado orochimaru, bueno de ahí empezaron los misteriosos asesinatos de estudiantes y profesores, y aunque orochimaru no lo sabe Konoha High School tubo y tiene una gran alianza con el shisengumi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ino yamanaka** es la reina de la moda y la mas popular del internado, le tiene una cierta lastima a una tal "frontuda" como le decia ella, es la presidenta de curso de la clase 665, tiene un ego por los cielos, y no es capas de sacarse arriba de 6 (estoy usando la escala de 1 a 10), tiene un grupo conformado por tenten, hinata hyuuga, y final mente temari, aunque se junta normalmente con los RDI(ricos del internado) o mas conocidos como los inmortales

**Tenten:** una de la banda de ino, conocida por su trabajo en el periódico escolar, trata de andar a lapa(encima) de la yamanaka para acercársele a su amor platónico, neji hyuuga uno de los inmortales y primo de su amiga hinata, también es amiga de temari. También tiene la fama de ser una de las más bonitas junto a ino, también conoce a una "pelirosada" que su asistente en el periódico escolar

**Hinata hyuuga:** una de las mas hermosa después de ino, pertenece a su banda y no por que ella quiera sino por que su primo la obliga, es una sobresaliente en sus notas y es la vise-presidenta de la clase 665 donde se encuentran todos sus amigos, esta enamorada profundamente de naruto uzumaki uno de los inmortales,  
Tiene cierta amista con la secretaria del curso "harunosan" que es un chica misteriosamente mas tímida que la propia hinata. Sus amigas son: ino tenten e temari una chica de un año más ke ella, por eso la ayuda bastante con el chico adicto al ramen

**Temari:** va un grado mas arriba que las demás, esta enamorada de shiskamaru uno de los inmortales. Ella a tomado el rol de madre en su hogar debido a que su madre murió unos años del nacimiento de su hermano gaara, también tiene un hermano llamado kankuro ke va en su mismo nivel, tiene un gran problema su amor no es correspondido ya ke shiskamaru le gusta su amiga ino, aunque ella es una mujer con orgullo y no estará persiguiendo a hombre, es una de las poca que ven a sakura haruno, una chica invisible para el resto del mundo, en ciertamente se siente identificada con ella con respecto al amor que tiene por uchiha sasuke, de quien es amiga, es la confidente de las demás chicas, eso la hace usuaria de una gran información, ella sabe ke sakura haruno es mas de lo que demuestra y eso sinceramente le incomoda, es considerada como la mas sexy del internado

**Naruto:** el niño hiper-activo ke tiene locas a la mayoría de la escuela, le gusta la chica la prima de su amigo neji, el es muy tierno, una de las estrellas de el equipo, su mejor amiga aunque bastantes personas le reprochen es haruno sakura o para el "sakuraxian", el sabe ke sakura esconde cosas y no la culpa todos no quieren hablar algo de su pasado, en especial el  
Y los demás después sabrán por que carezco de espacio

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES**

**SAKURA HARUNO:** es la típica niña invisible y nerd de la escuela, aunque es muy observadora y tímida, odia a rabiar a ino y a una karin que se cree mejor que ella, ella tiene una personalidad única aunque no lo puede demostrar en ese odioso internado ke fue a para por una misión de shisengumi; supuestamente ella es una chica, estudiosa, callada e tímida, ocultando su verdadero ser tras unas ropas holgadas que la asen ver horrible, pero ese disfraz tiene detrás a la genio detective y asesina, ella duda que tenga una pizca de sentimientos, aparte de los que le enseño su maestro batosaii el mas grande asesino que a trabajado para el gobierno, que se oculta tras la identidad de kenshin himura el sub.-director de la academia shisengumi, tiene un pasado horrible ke la izo fría e astuta pero gracias a su banda akasuski de cual es parte pero por cosas de su "trabajo" del shisengumi se tubo que separar y ahora solo quiere reencontrarse con cierta persona

**ITASHI UCHIHA:** inspirado en su único amor de niñez, decide ser detective, internándose en shisengumi sección A el es el líder de ese sección y se auto llamaron los akasuki, con la única meta es meterse en la unidad de battosai (en la ke esta saku, en la asesina) o AMBU espía oculto, tras una prueba del profesor kyu, akasuski va de refuerzo para ayudar a "battosai no sakura", pero esa ayuda, deribara en algo mas??

**SASUKE UCHIHA:** es el líder de dicha banda, es el chico mas codiciado del internado, con un propio clup de fan, es la estrella del equipo de fútbol, y un buen estudiante, sus amigos son: naruto, gaara, neji, shiskamaru, kiba que son parte de la banda inmortales y otros menos inportentes para el como chochi, shino o lee , el jura que esta enamorado de la reina de la moda(ino), y le tiene una MUCHA simpatía a un muchacha de su curso, con un extraño olor de cabello, aunque antes muerto a reconocerlo, quiere llegar a ser como su hermano mayor que estudia para volverse un gran detective, aunque no lo ve ya ke esta en la capital pero una pronta visita de el lo emociona, pero las cosas seran diferente desde ahora ya ke su amiga no reconocida derrepente se volvio  
UNA ASESINA RANGO S DE LA POLICIA, o.o!!!!! y peor, ke pasa si se enamora de esa invisible pelirosa´

Ahora prepárense para la acción!

* * *

UNA ACLARACION: a ki a sasuke no es taaaannn frio como siempre ni nda eso si es como KYO SOHMA, de fruits basketd generalmete lo ago asi claro con su mescla de yuki naaaaaaa bueno 

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

(kisas lo conteste con naruto, sasuke, itashi, sakura o uno de colado, ke es KYOU SHMAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME ENCANTA ESE PERSONAJEEEEE ES TAN SEXY Y LiNDO ¬)

**SAYONARA!!!!!!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	2. preparaciones

-

-

-

HOLAAAA, aki una aclaracion Ruroni kenshin o samurai X como quieran llamarlo, abra mucho en este fic pero aun es solo para la seccion naruto, y como kenshin tiene otra personalidad ke es battosai yo la pondria ser como el inner en cierta manera de kenshin y sakura su personalidad battosai sera inner-sakura

bueno y acuerdense de votar

**DEJEN REVIEWS CON EL VOTO DE KIEN KIERES KE SE KEDE CON LA PELIROSA DE TODOS**

**_A: SASUKE UCHIHAAAA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_B: ATASHIIIIII-KUN!!!!!_**

**_C: KE SE MUERAN LOS DOS ¬¬UUU_**

**_D: KE LOS DOS SEAN MIOSSSSSSSSSSS! ¬_**

Ya lo ultimo ya lo saben

"_pensamientos_" (Inner-saku: _SHANNARON_!!!) Los inner

(N/a: yooooo) mis comentarios

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **cambios de escena o tiempo

* * *

**SAKURA NO BATTOSAI**

:::::::::::Preparaciones:::::::::::

Una noche oscura sin luna, se escuchan llantos y balazos por doquier, un liquido carmin marcaba una casa, donde una pequeña niña se encontraba debajo de su cama, completamente manchada de akel liquido de muerte, con un pequeño hilo de lagrimas

¿?¿?¿?¿: Ma-nif , mami...papi... ayu- ..denme nif..- mientras un señor alto se acercaba y se agachaba

N2????????: No te preocupes todo estara bien...mientras alzaba su mano para tocarla, pero justo cuando y va a rozarla...

**Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Saku: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!pegandole un pleno balazo al pobre despertador: condenada maquina del demonio¬¬...Pero... POR KAMI!!!!!! son las 7:45!!!!!!!!! Voy a llegar tarde shannaron!!!!!!!!! Y con la vieja de historia, mier∙$&$/, mientras saltaba de la cama pero las sabanas la tenia enredadas en la pierna y

**PUCH!**

Asi es el despertar de haruno sakura durante los 2 ultimos meses ke esta en ese internado, suerte que las habitaciones eran individuales, bueno para ella, ya que con la chica que compartia era de intercambio y aun no llegaba, era Harem uzumaki, la Hermana de naruto o narutin como le decia ella, y sin mas decir, ke era la unica persona con quien podia hablar, y no avergonzase de hablar con ella, pero volviendo al tema central.

Sakura se encontraba con el sepillo de dientes en la boca, corriendo a toda prisa por llegar a la clase 666 la mas temida de todas o como se decian entre los profesores el grupo del diablo´, pero mientras corria otro PAFT

Saku: lo siento, no me fije...pero al darse cuenta con quien choco, rezo al cielo ke la tragara la tierra

Ino: PERO KE TE PASA CHULA DE CUARTA?!!!!,...HuМ si ke eres tu frentona, mix! tolo lo que sea por llamar la atencion

Tenten: dejala ino no vale la pena, mejor porque no vamos con nej..!pus quiero decir los inmortales!!garrando a la rubia y tirandola para la aula ke estaba enfrente con un letrero ke desia clase 665´,

Sakura_:"""fuss amenos no se desquito con migo por no tener cerebro, es tan tan..""_

(inner-sakura: _TAN CERDA DIRIA YO, pero oye porque no la eliminamos y le echamos la culpa al serpentino-pedrastra quiero decir orochimaru, o digamoles dr.kyu que se interpuso en la investigacion?...jajaja no tienes idea lo que tengo en mente para liquidarla, jajaj y de paso a esa pu$ de karin-zorra))))_

Saku_""no! Prometimos a kenshin y a kaoru que nada de asesinatos innecesarios"""_pero justo en ese momento una vos la saco de sus pensamientos

????????.:oye disculpa a ino ella es media gritona pero no quiere hacerte daño

(Inner-sakura:_ yo puedo hacerle daño a esa cerda si sigue wueando (palabra made in chile) la muy saco de wuea!!!)_

Sakura:""_contente...contente..y de nuedo al papel de neds""_ n-no es... nada temari-san, yo fui la tonta ke choco con elli- ella en un tono apenas aludidle

Temari: no dejame ayudartedandole la mano para levantarla (N/a: se callo cuando choco con la ino, y pues el pobre sepillo de diente salto a la chuniaaa)

Saku: aa-rigatou temari-san, pero yo tengo que ir a clase

Temari con las manos en su cintura: pues no te preocupes tsunade anda con resaca por eso esta 20 minutos tarde,y por cierto haruno-san, puedo hablar con tigo despues de la clase, es que tengo una duda y una informacion que dartegriñiendole un ojo yap! bueno me voy ya que me llaman escuchandose en el fondo gritos de kankuro nos vemos haruno-sansaliendo de la cmbersacion con la pelirosa en buskeda de su molesto hermano

Kankuro: oye temari que ases ablando con la escoria con un tono desagradable

Temari: no le digas a si, ella es especial nada mas, y ademas que te importa a ti! Alcoholico-pervertido, ya vamonos que no quiero que jiraiya nos ande asiedo escandalo!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras en la clase 666, tsunade la profesora de historia se encontraba casi echada en el escritorio con unas cuantas botellas de sake, mientras los demas se encontraban se encontraban conversando y tirando papelitos, en fin tipico de un curso chacotero, pero avia algo raro una alucna estaba sentada en su pupitre ordenada, y aparentemente inofenciba, pero...nadien se imaginaba lo ke ocultaba tras ese baul de recuerdos y pesares ke es el corazon de una plor como ella, una flor de la muerte.

Sakura la mas ordenada se encontraba leyendo con unos lentes poto botella(N/a: jejej pues ke son de un lente grueso) aunque en realidad se encontraba revisando una libreta que tenia un broche con las letras DSA (N/a: detectives del shisendumi academia) muchos apuntes de diferentes casos etc.

Saku: _""""estoy al final de este odioso caso, estoy segura ke ese oro-gay es un traficante de drogas que ase negocio con setd el lider del bajo mundo en esta ciudad,_ (N/A: serd sera el lider de akatsuski, pero aca es el lider de la mafia de tokyo, a y por cierto es el nombre inventado, no se como se llama) _ademАs creo que es el que origino PAI-2_(N/a: PAI-2 no es inventado en realidad es una pagina de puros enfermos que suben historias y pornografia de niños),_ con pornografia con chicos del internado, y cuando intervienen como el marido de tsunade-sama_ levantado la mirada a la pobre tsunade que estaba echa un desastre_ los matan... Ahora solo necesito una prueba, ya que con lo que tengo no puedo hacer nada, uffff me voy a saltar la clase que sigue para meterme a la oficina del pidofilo, y ver si ahi mas informacion, ya que no puedo esperar a un grupo que llegue tarde, ademas estoy segura de que me vijilanviendo""_viendo de reojo a un pequeño grupo compuesto por

sai: un chico supuestamente intercambio

nami heiderick: una chica bailarina ke esta en el internado en la clase solo por que se cambio con su hermana ya ke en otra ke estaba estaba su novio, y por ultimo pero no menos importante

winly zaoldyeck se ke de ella era una chica dibujante al igual ke SAI, ke dibuja las caricaturas para el diario escola

saku.""_jejejje creen ke pueden engañar a la miembro mas reconocida del shisengumi, pues le dare una pista, NO!... estoy segura ke son AMBUS para ke no mate a nadie.. Y para ke cumpla mi parte de la apuesta¬¬UUUUUU.""""_

**FLASHBACK**

Ese encontraba una sakura con ropa normal, y sin ningun disfraz dando a conocer toda su hermosura aunque sea con simples ropas, no por nada tambien es reconocida por ser una de las jovenes mas hermosas y peligrosas de toda la capital, pero bueno con ella 2 sujetos, uno alto alrededor de los 22 años vestido de una chaketa color blanco, debajo una polera color rojo oscuro, con pantalon negro desgastado, tenia el cabello castaño y era un morenozo!, mientras el otro era mas bajo, con alrededor 14 años de edad, cabello negro y alvorotado, pero los tres tenin algo en comun,..

... un papel en la mano, viendo carreras de caballos?

Sanosuke (el de ruroni kenshi) o mas conocido como ZANZA en el shisengumi y en los medios: bien!!!Saku-xiaannnnnnn el juego es asi! El caballo ke llegue mas cerca de la meta gana, y da castigos a los ke salieron perdedores y el ke este mas lejos de la meta tendra el peor castigo jamas visto!!!!!!MAHAHAHJAJAJ pos obio! yo ganare con mi super caballo Kitsune!!!!!!

Yahiko: callate cerebro de pollo, que echas todo el tufo¬¬, yo con mi caballo samurais kind, ganaremuahahha y me vengare de todo sanoske no baka!!!!!

Sakura: ahhhhhhh _""como llegue aqui?""_

(innersaku:_ el profe kyu y kenshin dijeron ke no tengo vida social a si ke nos madaron con estos, pero...DE TODAS FORMAS GANO YOOOO!!!)_

_Sakura:"""claro!! Con mi caballo rapidol!!! No perdere!, ves lo dice el nombre!!!!!!!SHANANRON!!!!!""""""_

Sanosuke: es un trato?

Saku/yahiko: hecho!!

**UNA HORA MаS TARDE...**

Se escucha del parlante:YYY EL GANADOR ES KISUUUUNE SEGUDO POR SAMURAI KINDDD Y ...Y AL ULTIMO EL PODRE RAPIDOL, KE ESTA EN LA ASERA COMIENDO PASTOOOOOO KE UN ENCAPUCHAODO EN VUSCA DE VICTORIA DEJO Y ENVENENO A LOS DEMAS CABALLOS XD ¬¬Y VOTEN POR LA OPCION NO IR AL COLEGIO DE WINLYCHAN LA AUTORA DEL FICS POR KE SINO NOS CAMSELANNNNNN!!!!!!Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!

Sanosuke: BIENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!Jajajaj En sus Cara mas encima!!!jujujujuju

Yahiko:_"""maldito transposo¬¬UU""""_

Sakura_:""""contente¬¬ .y NO matar a cerebro de pollo NO matar a cerebro de pollo, SI torturarlo asiendo ver laura en America, o si no, la Dra.polo""_

Sanosuke: mahhahaha hicieron un trato con migo asi ke tu! Yahiko tu castigo sera...declararsele a tsubasame!!!!!!

Yahiko con la cara del color del chaleco de la profe hueoXD(N/a: rojo¬¬ PA cambiar ¬¬UUU): ba! Maldito trasnposo...

Sanosuke: y tu saku-xiannn muajajjacara ( sonrisa mekiavelica) como dije antes tu castigo sera el peor...te aras pasar por la peor neds de la historia en tu proxima mision!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mahahhaha ke malo soy n.n

Sakura: ba! No sera tan malo!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Saku: uhhhhh ¬¬U que equivocaba estaba¬¬.pero justo en ese momento...

**RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Saku tomando sus cosas_:""ya tengo ke ir a la oficina del pesdrastra del internado y...se me olvida algo""_

(Inner-saku: _sip pos baka! Temari quiere hablar con migo_)

Saku: puss si! Se me olvidaba_" creo que tengo ke ir a la oficina del gay despues""_pensabamientras se iva

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(**se suponia ke asta aki era el segundo capi, pero le agrege el 3 altiro-)

ya avian pasado algunos minutos en ke la pelirosa avia llegadoa el lugara acordado, pero la rubian aun no llegaba asi ke la chica juntando pasiecia se dedico a esperar y a esperar

Sakura estaba sentada en una banca en medio del parque esperando a temari

Sakura_:"por favor tema-san, es recreo va a terminar, y tengo ke meterme a la oficina del pedrastra¬¬. Apurate!! Shannaron!!!!""_pero de repente llega temari toda exsauta

Tamari recargandose contra sus rodillas: sorry...haruno-san ...es ke arrancar de ino es dificil dijo jadeando

(Inner-saku: _arrancando se de la cerda, he?)_

Saku: noo..Es nada temari-san, yi-yo entiendo que no quieras hablar con migo...actuando perfectamente su papel

Temari sentandose junto a ella: haruno-san...porque mientes?...

(Inner-sak: alto...que!!!!!!!Se dio cuenta!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Sakura:"_ke demonios le digo?""_de-de que hablas te-temari-san jejeje yo no oculto nada...

Temari se le queda mirando: aaaaahh (suspiro) si no quieres contarmelo, pero cuentas con migo para lo que desees

Sakura media extrañada: hee? Ha-hai!, pero porque piensan que yo miento?"_aver kien fue el pabo ke te conto sobre mi"_

Temari: eso no viene alcazo, y dejame de decirme temari-san´ dime temari a secas, ademas quisiera desahogarme y algo me dice ke tu eres buena concejera

(Inner-sakura: jejejje la ultima vez ke aconseje algo fue...)

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraba una sakura medio adormilada, con piyamas y todo, ablando con una chica de pelo azabache y ojos azules

Kaoru: y ke debo hacer?(N/a: otra ves de ruroni kenshin o samurai x)

Sakura bostezando: aaaa ke? Me lo repites??

Kaoru: ¬¬U bueno es ke kenshin nunca se decide a nada, y pienso ke yo soy como su hermanita menor y NO SE KE HACER!!!!!! Estoy harta!!!!

Sakura: pues...

(Inner-sakura:_ yo no estaria tan segura de eso...por ke la mision pasada tuve ke soportar todo lo ke decia kenshin en sus sueños ke pondrian colorado asta el mismo diablo, kukukuku lo tengo amenazado jujujuju di algo sobre mi, yo dire ESO sobre ti MUAHAHHAH!!!!)_

Sakura con cara malevola_""jejej lo ke decia si ke estaba bueno..ooohhh kaoru sigue asi oooooohh´ JAJAJaJA me mori de la risa jajajaj""""""_

Kaoru: sakura? Ke pasa de repente te pusiste callada

Sakura: nanimonai!!!!!!.. Y lo ke me contaste puessss...Porque no lo seduces

(Inner-_sakura: oh sensei me debes una_ asiendo la señal de OK con sus manos)

Kaoru: humm seducirlo?...no seria tan mala ideaillendose corriendo a su habitacion

-.-.-.-.-.**DOS HORA MAS TARDE**

Sakura en su cama con un Chongjin en la cabeza

Saku: kusoooooooooo!!! No puedo dormir hacen mucho ruido!

(Inner-saku:_ pero algo bueno, nuestro super concejo resulto!)_

Sakura: si pero la proxima vez, nos cambiamos de habitacion, no ves ke las paredes son de plastico!! Se escucha todo!!media sonrojada (N/a: captaron la idea?)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sakura: he si..sonrojadasi me han dicho que soy buena concejera ¬¬UUUUUU

Temari: por ke te sonrojas?

Saku: jejejej/risa nerviosa/por nada!, y venga dime cual es tu problema

Temari: bueno...lo que pasa es que el director del internado me a propuesto que me saque unas fotos artisticas, para ganarme una beca en computacion, pero yo creo que son...no se como decirlo

Sakura completamente seria: pornografia en un susurro

Temari: exacto! Son medias pornograficas, aunque solo en mi parecer, karin ya acepto y hoy a la otra clase le sacan las fotos y con migo dijeron ke despues de almuerzo mes las sacarian, ademas un chico con anteojos y de pelo blanco, me amenazo de que decia algo pues se me arruina el promedio, me entiendes?

Sakura: haber..peli-blanco y con anteojos..."""_PERO SI NO ES KABUTO?????!!!Ese es una de las ratas de setd AJJAJA PORFIN PUEDO SACAR UNA BUENA PRUEBA!! ARIGATOU TEMARI!!!!"""""_

Temari: y que debo hacer?

Saku: pues...mira primero dejame pensarlo y luego te voy a dar una opinion...pero mas importante dijiste ke karin se las IVA a sacar ahora?!

Temari: pues si, en la sala de tecnologia, porque te intereza?...hum haruno-san?...mientras veia a la pelirosa metida en sus pensamientos

**SAKURA P.OV**

_Haber que ago si dejo a temari sola la van a subir a una red de puros enfermos, y ke a mi me dice ke no la violaran?...tengo ke actuar ahora, no puedo esperar al grupo ke me enviara el profesor kyu, ademas... Kabuto y orochimaru trabajando juntos eso me da acceso directo con setd, ademas si le sacaran las fotos a la zorra de karin, la oficina del director estara sola,.  
Si difinativamente hoy actuar, aunque necesito refuerzos creo que es hora de decir la verdad_

**FIN DEL P.OV DE SAKURA**

Temari: haruno-san...?

Saku: temari necesito decirte algo...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

ya yahiko y sanosuke son personajes de ruroni kenshin vale yyy no se olviden dejen comentarios a! si aki estan la

**contestacion de los comentarios:::::::**

**(aparece kyou sohma con winly la autora del fics )**

win: aaaaaa ke biennn TEGO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

kyo: callate ke asustas

win: kiou kun, eres tan cruel con migo...(ojos llorosos) wauuuuuuuuuuuuu kkioo kunnn y yoo te amo tanto

kyo: pe-pero no llores!

win: aaa kiou-kun abmite ke te preocupas por mi!

kyo: aaaaaa callate y contestemos los Reviews ke debo volver con tohru a la cena

win: nooooooooo kiou kunn me estas pniendo los cuerno, eres um maldito infiel

kyo todo rojo con ojeritas y cola de gato: K-KE DICES TONTA, TOHRU ES MI etto ano.. bueno ella y yo pues.. EL CASO KE NO TE PERTENESCO MOCOSA

win: akien le dices mocosa?!!!! ademas...jujuju por ke no lo abmites, TE GUSTA TOHRU-KUN!!!!

kyo: callate..mirando asia otro lado

win: kiaaaaa si se le iso a mi neko, pero igual enpesemos

**MIINA-CHAN**

_**win:** agrigatouuu por tu comentario!, aa mi primer comentario -,  
**kio:** umm almenos alguien te pesca en tus fics en un susurro  
**win con aura morada y sonrisa malvada** ke dijiste kiou kun  
**kio:** nada, nada, pero miina, la tia ke me secuestro(mirada a muerte de win) realemente tiene muy mala audiencia en los crossover, ke la pareja no sea de un anime especifico  
**win:** ¬¬ nadien te entendio...  
**kio:** POR KAMI, SOLO INTENTO SER CORTES, VIEJA BRUJA  
**win:** PARA KE SEPAS SOY MENOR KE TU, VIEJO!  
**kio:** ME VES CON CARA DE VIEJO?!!  
**win:** pues no.. estas bantante bien, pero vamos no peleemos kion kion, pero ya! miina-chan, mira en esta pagina las chicas no les gusta ke la pareja de sakura sea de un crossover, por eso, u.u pero ke ba!,  
**kio/win**: matta neeeeeee!_

**ALENIS**

_KIO: pues son tuyos, a mi ni me ba ni los conosco  
win: hablas de envidioso por ke pescan mas a los uchihas broter ke a ti¬¬UUU  
kio como su tipica forma de gatito: keeeeee yo no estoy celoso!!!! aa! pero winly...COMO PUEDES ESTAR REGALANDO PERSONAJES KE NI SON TUYOS, LOKA?!  
win: umm ni idea(gota para kio), pues los secuestro y cuando no tengo mas comida para darle los regalo, umm tengo a sessohamru y a inuyasha para regalar, PERO A TI NO KIO KUNNNN  
kio: esta aveses me da miedo mucho miedo...  
win: bueno alenis-san gracias por tu comentario, ademas aki esta el capi, ojala ke te guste  
kio: cosa ke dudo mucho...  
win:¬¬ te odio peor te amo kio, en fin,.  
kio: y ojala volver a verte en los comentarios,  
win: bueno en el proximo saldran ita-kun y sasuke-kun  
kio: pero si tus odiabas a el uchia  
win: cual de los dos?  
kio: pues sasuke kien mas  
win: aaaaa si yo lo odio, pero en este fics lo ago como tu, osea un niño ke no entiende lo ke siente  
kio: me tratas como un enbaraito¬¬U  
win: aaaaaa kiooo kunnn n.n_

**THAIS WP**

_kio con una libretita naranja y con un dibujo de su forma cuando se trasforma en neko: listo anotado! un voto pa el sasusaku  
win: AGRIGATOUUU GUSAI MAS POR TU REVIEWS!T.T  
kio: llora todo lo ke kieras ( con su tono de vos conpasivo y tierno)  
win: aaaaaaaaaa por eso te amo kio-kun!!!!!!!  
kio: pero no te pases ¬¬UU_

**MUNUNITA**

_kio: te dare lo ke kieres n.n  
win: por ke no me das a mi ¬  
kio: E-ERES UNA MALPENSADA, PERVERTIDA A EL PEO!  
WIN: JAJAJJAJ TE LA CREISTE " y era verdad...u.uUU"  
kio: miau, bueno gracias por comentar  
win: y por decir ke te gusta mi trama!!!!!!!!  
kio: te emocionaste de nuevo?  
win: nooo nada, sigue nif nif  
kio revisando su libretita: si.. abra mucho naruhina y tambien estara ...ESE PERVERTIDIO?!! ESTUBO PERSIGUIENDO A TOHRU TODA LA TARDE!!  
win: siiiiiiiiii me encanta!!!!! es muy graciaso! viva jiraiya-sensei! ke el pervertismo reine el mundo  
kio:¬¬ como puedes decir eso...?  
win: peor kio-kun, todos tenemos en perver adentro, no lo nieges!  
kio:...(pillado)  
win: jajja ves! bueno muchas gracias Mununita-san, MATTA NE!!!!!_

**JESYBERT**

_win: aaaaaaaaa kio-kun! mirenn si se apeno, jajaj ahi tienes una fan!_

_kio: etto (cara de gatito) arigatou por el cumplido_

_win: jejej sabes Jesybert-san kio se ablando cuando conocio a tohru_

_kio: CALLATE TU! (todo rojo)_

_win: TU AKI NO ME VENGAS A GRITAR POR KE OSINO TE DARE UNA NOTICIA KE TE DEJARA TRAUMADO_

_kio: de ti... mejor me callo_

_win:¬¬U, bueno ese es el kio ke nos gusta, baaaaa bueno kio-kun! anota. un voto pa el itasaku!_

_kio: no soy tu empleado_

_win: si lo eres, no puedes vivir solo en el dojo de tu shishou_

_kio:¬¬ enseguida lo anoto.. _

_win: bueno gracias por tu reviews, espero seguir viendole en los comentarios ke me llegen , y en serio jontoni agrigatou!_

**EVA UCHIHA**

_win: aki el primer capi!!!!!  
kio: es produccto de la mente de esta tia rara  
win: ke kieres decir kio kunnn acaso kieres morir..(sonrisa malvada)  
kio: eee nop(sonrisa encantadora de siempre)  
win: pues ya mira ke te kiero por eso te dejo vivir  
kio: eres una obsesa  
win: AAAAA COMO ROMPES MI CORAZON! TE MATARE  
kio: NOOOOOOOOOOO  
win: bueno si es asi, PERO ESTAS AMENASADO! bien, eva-san espero ke te guste el capi, en serio! bueno espeor ke sigas comentando SAYOOO_

_**KUKISS**_

_win: HOLAAAAAA KUKISS CHAN!  
KIO: y ke le pasa a la obsea del anime ahora?  
win: oye! es mi nee-chan! mi NEE-CHAN, no entiendes, baa como andas kukiss! jejej yo se ke tu opcion es sasusaku! jeje -!  
kio: lo anoto...  
win: bueno kukiss, espero ke te vea en los sgts capis!  
kio: ahhh esat obsesa  
win: la proxima ves te voy a remplasar con killua kun  
kio: bueno es mi compadre  
win: asi ke union entre gatos?  
kio: sip... OYE KE KISISTE DECIR CON GATOS?  
win: pues eres un neko!, un neko muy kawaiii!  
kio: ummm ¬/////¬_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

win: bueno chicas y chicos, espero ke dejen comentarios, POR KE O SI NO NO SIGO  
kio: aganle caso o si no de verdad no sigue  
win. aaaaa kio-kun confias en mi!!!  
kio: de echo te tengo miedo  
win: ba! algo es algo!  
los dos: MATTA NEEEEEEEEEEE

-

-

-


End file.
